<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please convince me by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317101">Please convince me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Will, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, a bit sexual but nothing too dirty, nico can only top when they’re making out, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will has freckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn’t like his freckles very much, he thinks they look stupid.  However, Nico loves them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please convince me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Freckles are my favorite thing and I wish I had them, anyway I will die with the headcanon that Will has freckles all over his body.  I will also take to the grave with the headcanon that Nico can only top when they’re making out (that could just because I don’t like reading smut anymore).<br/>Anyway, it’s a bit sexual but it is nothing dirty just some making out.  Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will stared at himself in the mirror, his shirt hanging loosely off of his slightly curled fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” he grumbled, brushing his fingertips over his collarbone and shoulders where there were larger collections of freckles.  He sighed, examining his face and torso where there were tons more of the small brown dots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will, what are you doing?” Nico asked, knocking gently on the bathroom door, “you’ve been in the bathroom a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I’m coming out,” Will insisted, casting another uncertain glance over his upper body.  It wasn’t that he was unhappy with his body type or anything, he was decently fit.  It was just, his freckles were obnoxious and made him look stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d cover up the ones on his face if he knew how to use makeup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will heaved another sigh and pulled his Camp Half-Blood shirt over his head, followed by a flannel over it.  Today there were barely any clouds in the sky so his freckles would pop out a lot more.  He hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Nico was getting impatient and if he was starting to rival the Aphrodite cabin with how long he was staring at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking awfully gloomy today,” Nico observed as Will exited the bathroom, tugging at the collar of his flannel, trying to block as much of his freckles from sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Will protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really sunny out today, I’m surprised you aren’t just bursting with energy,” Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a step closer to Will, looking him up and down, “it’s like 90 degrees, I don’t think you need a long sleeved shirt today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will rolled his eyes, “since when do you know anything about fashion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Nico said with a snort, “I’m just saying, I’m almost ready to change into shorts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will raised an eyebrow hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Solace, almost,” Nico corrected, jabbing a finger at Will’s chest, “don’t get your hopes up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Will pressed a small kiss to Nico’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But seriously, take this off,” Nico pulled Will’s flannel off his shoulders, it bunched up at his elbows, “you’re not getting out of sword training today and I don’t want you overheating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, are you worried about me?” Will asked, swallowing hard to mask his uncertainty.  There were tons of freckles on his arms as well, which he preferred to keep covered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am,” Nico said stubbornly, “and I also want to be able to kick your butt fair and square.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always do,” Will tossed his flannel onto Nico’s bed.  Automatically he crossed his arms over his stomach insecurely.  Today he just felt a lot worse about his body, he didn’t even know why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico stared at Will for a while, not saying anything, before he finally sighed and cupped Will’s cheek in his hand, “what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Will replies a bit too quickly, “nothing’s wrong, let’s just go to breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you can tell me when something’s bothering you.  It goes both ways,” Nico pulled his hand away and if Will was being honest, he missed the small touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Will grumbled, looking down at the floor, “it’s my freckles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nico cocked his head to one side, “what about them?  They don’t hurt do they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freckles don’t hurt Nico,” Will responded shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s wrong?” Nico traced his fingers along Will’s cheekbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like them,” Will whispered, “they make me look stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They make you look adorable,” Nico responded quickly, then immediately blushed at the comment, “I mean…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smiled weakly, “thanks, but they just look weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like them,” Nico insisted.  “Like” was a bit of an understatement but Nico didn’t need to come off as any creepier than he already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard,” Will sneaked a small glance at Nico and smiled, “the suns out bright today though.  They’ll pop even more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you mean to say that by the end of the day I’ll have more freckles to admire?” Nico asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say ‘admire’ but yeah that’s what I’m saying,” Will scratched at the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Nico tugged Will closer by the collar of his shirt and pressing his lips to Will’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Will responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist and leaning down more.  Nico trailed his lips down Will’s jaw, keeping his hands tangled in Will’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Will breathed as Nico scraped his teeth against the skin on Will’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico trailed small kisses down Will’s neck, briefly stopping at the place where his shoulder and neck met to bite down, earning a gasp from the taller blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico peppered kisses over Will’s shoulders and collar bone, all the places where his shirt didn’t cover.  Making sure to pepper kisses over as many of his freckles as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I for one love your freckles,” Nico said into Will’s chest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will let out a slow shaky breath, resting his chin on top of his head.  Nico wrapped his arms around Will’a waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might appreciate them just a bit,” Will insisted, Nico could hear his heart fluttering in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I still need to convince you more?” Nico asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>do,” Will begged. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven’t written much lately, so some more midnight solangelo.  I hope that you enjoyed this little thing.  I sure enjoyed writing it.  I have written more solangelo fics than I have any other ship (and I’ve written over 200 fanfics in total).  Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this story, thank you so much for reading.  I love you all and remember kids stay safe and healthy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>